Work with someone I like
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: "Seandainya aku bisa bekerja dengan orang yang aku sukai..." / Ya, Yamatonokami Yasusada selalu berandai-andai untuk bisa bekerja dengan orang yang ia sukai, baik menjaga kuda maupun bercocok tanam. Dan orang itu sudah ada bersamanya sejak dulu, meskipun perlahan-lahan baru disadarinya. WARNING INSIDE! AnMitsu (but Yamato too uke lol)


"Seandainya aku bisa bekerja dengan orang yang aku sukai..." / Ya, Yamatonokami Yasusada selalu berandai-andai untuk bisa bekerja dengan orang yang ia sukai, baik menjaga kuda maupun bercocok tanam. Dan orang itu sudah ada bersamanya sejak dulu, meskipun perlahan-lahan baru disadarinya.

.

.

.

 **WARNING! OOC, TYPO,** **Shounen-ai (or maybe Yaoi)** **dan hal-hal nista lainnya** **.**

Jangan dibaca jika dirasa kurang menarik, tapi kalo tahan sama kenistaannya, ya monggo! /ditendang/

Pair : AnMitsu (but maybe Yamato too uke in this fic hahahah /slapped)

First fic after long hiatus, also first fic in this fandom. Maaf apabila nggak jelas /pundung/

.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas di sebuah citadel di Bingo no Kuni untuk membantu warga di sekitarnya bercocok tanam. Hari ini sang saniwa sage menunjuk Yamatonokami Yasusada dan Imanotsurugi untuk bercocok tanam bareng tetangga.

"Heeh? Kenapa aku aruji-sama?" dan seperti yang diduga, keluhan muncul dari mulut kecil tantou yang biasa dipanggil Imaken itu. Mereka berada di halaman depan citadel untuk bersiap-siap berangkat.

"Sekali-kali nggak apa-apa kan? Lagipula Yamato-kun akan menemanimu." sang saniwa mengelus puncak kepala Imanotsurugi dengan hati-hati, setidaknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Mmm, bercocok tanam ya, sepertinya aku tak bisa menolaknya." Imanotsurugi berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa-apa, Ima-chan." sang saniwa tersenyum.

"Sawah ya, aku jadi teringat pedesaan." Yamatonokami menggumam.

"Yamato-kun, mohon bantuannya ya?" pandangan sang saniwa beralih ke salah satu uchigatana milik Okita itu.

"Eh? Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu." Yamatonokami menjawab, lalu memegang pundak Imanotsurugi agar sang tantou merasa nyaman. Mereka bergegas pergi ke tempat kerja, tak lupa Imanotsurugi yang melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera- ah, maksudnya sang saniwa, yang dibalas dengan lambaian kecil.

"Sepertinya Yamato-kun memikirkan sesuatu, itu yang kau pikirkan bukan?" Suara yang sangat saniwa kenal mengusik telinganya.

"Oh, Tsurumaru-san. Mmm... iya. Aku melihatnya melamun sejak tadi. Ada apa ya?" Sang Saniwa menopang dagunya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Yah, aku juga nggak tau. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau tidak mengajakku _sortie_? Aku sungguh bosan di sini." Tsurumaru mengeluh.

"Eh? Aku kira Tsurumaru-san sudah mengagetkan banyak orang di sini, dan itu menyenangkan untukmu." senyuman jahil terukir di bibir saniwa. Saniwa yang terlihat lugu namun hampir sama jahilnya dengan si bango putih ini memang membuat sebagian besar pedangnya gemas. Tsurumaru hampir mencubit pipinya.

"Bukan itu. Memang menyenangkan mengagetkan orang-orang di sini, tetapi aku juga ingin menebas para monster itu. Haah lama-lama aku bisa mati karena bosan." Tsurumaru mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mmm, soalnya Tsurumaru-san punya level paling tinggi di sini, bahkan melebihi Kashuu-kun, pedang starterku. Lagipula aku sedang menaikkan level yang lainnya. Hirano-kun masih perlu dinaikkan agar sama dengan tantou lainnya, ditambah Atsu-kun yang baru pulang." sang saniwa membalas.

"Heeh? Kau perhatian sekali dengan semuanya." Tsurumaru memuji.

"Ah, t-tidak juga. Aku hanya berusaha memperlakukan mereka dengan baik." saniwa membalas, sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ah, tentang Kashuu, aku pernah sekali melihatnya bersama Yamato, dan sangat aneh, tak seperti jika kau memasangkan mereka dalam sparring yang benar-benar memakan waktu 24 jam." Pernyataan yang Tsurumaru lontarkan sontak membuat sang saniwa penasaran.

"Hmm? Memangnya seperti apa?" saniwa pun punya hak untuk kepo.

"Ah, itu-"

"Tsurumaru-san kesini kau atau kulempar kau dengan tai kuda!" suara yang tak asing lagi pun terdengar, serta hentakkan kaki yang siap menerjang si bango putih. Rupanya Namazuo kambuh.

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi-"

"Tsurumaru-saaaannn!"

Sang saniwa hanya melihat dengan wajah tak berdosa peristiwa lempar-melempar antara _horse-poop-pitcher_ dengan _odoroita-crane_ yang menjadi sasaran. Diketahui bango membuat si lele terpeleset sampai jatuh ke kolam ikan ketika si lele dengan pedenya ngaca di kolam (mungkin melihat makhluk satu kelasnya, yah meskipun Namazuo sebenarnya adalah wakizashi). Mereka pun membuat gaduh seisi citadel yang sudah cukup ramai itu. Ookurikara jadi malas menyiram kebun lalu pergi ke si koki Pikachu sebagai pelampiasan (atau modusan). Hasebe lanjut diskusi soal penjualan dango bareng _japanese-business-tantou_. Gokotai lari-lari ketakutan sampai ngompol (harimaunya). Para tantou lainnya menonton sambil makan popcorn buatan Pikachu, Horikawa masih ingin dinotice Izuminokami, Honebami menghela nafas lelah, Yamanbagiri makin cemberut, Yamabushi ber-KAKAKA-ria, dan para uchigatana dan tachi lainnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Hmm... apa ya yang dipikirkan oleh Yamato-kun?" dan sang saniwa masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, tak peduli dengan citadelnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

.

.

.

Tepat satu hari setelah Yamatonokami dan Imanotsurugi ditugaskan bercocok tanam, mereka berdua pun kembali ke citadel, disambut hangat oleh sang saniwa.

"Kukira aku kurang cocok dengan pekerjaan yang datar seperti ini. Tapi ternyata bercocok tanam menyenangkan ya!" Imanotsurugi berseru.

"Tentu saja." saniwa menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Aku bisa melihat banyak macam tanaman di sana! Ah, apa yang sering kita makan juga dari sana?" raut wajah riang Imanotsurugi mengiringi pertanyaannya.

"Iya. Berterima kasihlah pada warga yang sudah bercocok tanam untuk makan kita. Sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu dulu, nanti kamu bisa bermain bersama yang lainnya atau meminta makanan dari Shokudaikiri-san." Imanotsurugi pun langsung berlari, meninggalkan Yamatonokami dan sang saniwa.

"Kau sangat berubah semenjak mengenal para tantou." Yamatonokami membuka suara.

"Eh, begitukah? Yah, memang butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengenal mereka untukku. Ah, terima kasih sudah menjaga Ima-chan." sang saniwa membalas.

"Mmm." Yamatonokami mengangguk.

"Seandainya aku bisa bekerja dengan orang yang aku sukai..."

"Ada apa, Yamato-kun?" sang saniwa bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" Yamatonokami menjawab sedikit gelagapan.

"Wajahmu agak memerah. Kau sakit?" saniwa bertanya lagi sambil memasang wajah curiga.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja kok, sungguh!" Yamatonokami menjawab.

"Hmm... kalau begitu kau bisa istirahat terlebih dahulu."

"Baik." Yamatonokami pun pergi meninggalkan sang saniwa, dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aruji-sama, sepertinya Yamato-san menyukai seseorang." sahut seorang tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Midare-chan. Apa maksudmu?" saniwa bertanya.

"Aruji-sama tidak tahu? Yamato-san beberapa hari ini terlihat aneh, apalagi ketika bersama Kashuu-san." Midare menyunggingkan senyum seringai.

"Apa yang aneh?" saniwa bertanya. Sepertinya Midare harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ehehe... beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka seperti sedang berduaan. Aku ingin melihat dari jauh, namun Yagen menarikku. Ah, Yagen sialan!" Midare menjelaskan, sedikit nada keluhan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah... begitu kah..." saniwa kembali menopang dagu.

"Aruji-sama tidak ingin mengetahui hubungan mereka lebih lanjut?" Midare bertanya.

"Mmm... tentu saja aku ingin tahu." sang saniwa menjawab, sedikit tersenyum. Midare tersenyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

Yamato yang sedang duduk-duduk di teras belakang citadel terkejut dengan kedatangan Kashuu yang baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi. Apalagi dengan Kashuu yang penampilannya benar-benar pulang dari pekerjaan yang cukup berat-peluh membanjiri wajah dan rambutnya, scarf merahnya dilonggarkan- tapi masih bisa nyengir.

"Ada apa?" dua kata yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Yamatonokami.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Yamatonokami berbohong, tentu saja.

"Kenapa sih? Lagipula di mana sih Aruji? Aah akuu capeek." Kashuu bertanya entah ke siapa.

"Kau tidak disambut oleh Aruji?" Yamatonokami bertanya, sekadar basa-basi.

"Mmm. Yang menyambutku hanya Midare. Citadel benar-benar terasa sepi." Kashuu menjawab. Hening sebentar di antara mereka. Yamatonokami masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kashuu hanya menguap.

"L-lalu, kenapa kau tidak bergegas membersihkan dirimu?" Yamatonokami bertanya lagi.

"Aah, tubuhku masih terlalu capek untuk melakukannya." Kashuu menjawab. Hening lagi, sampai-sampai mereka tidak kepikiran bahwa tak ada tantou yang sekadar bermain di halaman belakang.

"Kashuu, soal kemarin... aku-"

"Kenapa?" Kashuu langsung menyela, Yamatonokami makin tertekan dengan perasaannya.

"K-Kashuu, aku benar-benar tak sengaja mengatakannya. Aku hanya... maaf." Yamatonokami memulai pembicaraannya. Kashuu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm... aah itu ya..." Kashuu menerawang ingatannya bersama Yamatonokami, dua minggu lalu.

"Jangan gitu dong, aku ngerti kok." Kashuu hanya tersenyum nyengir. Yamatonokami sudah bersemu merah, sewarna dengan scarf Kashuu. Ditambah lagi dengan Kashuu yang perlahan menyentuh tangannya, menggenggamnya erat.

Rupanya tanpa kata-kata, perasaan antar dua insan pedang ini pun dapat tersalurkan.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Okitagumi sedang bersandar di bawah pohon di halaman belakang citadel, setelah mereka kembali dari sortie bersama lainnya. Raut wajah mereka kusut karena kelelahan._

 _"Ne Yamato, kenapa ya, kita ditakdirkan dimiliki Okita?" satu pertanyaan dilontarkan Kashuu, cukup membuat Yamatonokami kelu. Dirinya menghela nafas._

 _"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Yamatonokami membalas, tanpa memandang Kashuu di sebelahnya._

 _"Yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya kenapa Okita lebih memilih pedang yang susah dikendalikan seperti kita?" Kashuu membalas. Yamatonokami tak tahu harus menanggapi apa, kerongkongannya tak mau bersuara._

 _"Sebenarnya, karena kematian Okita yang begitu cepat, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti, kenapa kita begitu susah dikendalikan, menurut banyak orang." Kashuu kembali berbicara, meskipun perlahan hatinya tertohok. Entah mengapa dirinya terpikirkan hal ini._

 _"Ne, Kashuu..." Yamatonokami mulai bersuara lirih. Kashuu memandang Yamatonokami, agak terkejut dengannya yang tiba-tiba mencengkeram blazer Kashuu dan raut wajahnya yang berubah seperti orang yang telah kehilangan. Kashuu memilih diam._

 _"Jika pertanyaanmu adalah mengapa... mengapa kita disebut sebagai pedang yang susah dikendalikan, maka... hiks..."_

 _Tes._

 _"O-oi Yamato, j-jangan menangis- baiklah, maafkan aku karena telah berkata seperti itu-"_

 _Grep. Sebuah pelukan mendadak dari Yamatonokami berhasil membungkam Kashuu._

 _"K-Kashuu... itu karena... hiks... karena aku pun tak bisa, mengendalikan diriku sendiri... hiks..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku pun tak tahu... hiks... mengapa aku tak bisa- tak bisa mengendalikan diriku- apa yang salah dengan diriku..." Kashuu masih mematung, jantungnya berdesir hebat._

 _"Dan karena itulah, Kashuu..." Yamatonokami menatap Kashuu lekat, jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa senti._

 _"Aku mohon, temani aku- hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku ingin selalu bersamamu." Yamatonokami memeluk Kashuu lagi, semakin erat seakan tak mau dirinya melepaskan. Kashuu merasakan bahunya hangat dan basah. Air matanya pun hampir tak tertahankan. Melihat Yamatonokami menangis adalah hal terburuk untuknya saat ini._

 _"Aku senang karena ada kau di sini, aku tidak sendirian. Aku takut kehilanganmu- hiks, aku takut kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga lagi..."_

 _Kashuu membalas pelukan Yamatonokami, semakin erat dan erat. Tangisan Kashuu pecah._

 _"Y-Yamato..." Kashuu tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Kashuu mengelus puncak kepala Yamatonokami. Rasa di dadanya bergejolak._

 _"Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu lagi. Karena- karena kita akan selalu bersama." Kashuu membalas perlahan, senggukan tak dapat ditahannya._

 _"Karena tanpa kau, aku pun tak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Kau selalu perhatian denganku. Aku bersyukur kau hadir dalam hidupku, bersama Okita tentunya." Kashuu berkata lagi._

 _Mereka terus berpelukan, melepaskan rasa yang ada di dalam hati mereka, menyatukan mereka. Meskipun Kashuu lebih menderita karena ditinggalkan sang pengguna, namun dialah yang seakan lebih dewasa dalam hal ini, dibalik sifatnya yang sedikit kekanakan. Sementara Yamatonokami, berusaha untuk melengkapi kekurangan Kashuu, terus bersama sampai akhir hayat sang pengguna sampai mewarisi sifatnya. Mereka berdua siap untuk melindungi satu sama lain, dan tak akan meninggalkan salah satu di antara mereka._

 _End of flashback_

.

Sementara di suatu tempat di kejauhan...

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan- eh, Midare-chan kenapa hidungmu berdarah?" sang saniwa menggoyangkan tubuh Midare yang hampir ambruk, dengan wajah tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Di sisi lain...

"Oi, sampai kapan kita terus begini?" Ookurikara mengeluh kepada Shokudaikiri.

"Tak apa-apa kan? Sesekali kita, Dategumi, menghibur para tantou dengan pertunjukan seperti ini." Tsurumaru yang berada di samping mereka berdua nyengir.

Rupanya Dategumi sedang menari-nari aneh layaknya _boyband_ , sampai membuat para tantou menjahili Ookurikara yang seharusnya paling tidak terlihat, maaf. Uchigatana dan Tachi lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka yang tentu saja didasari oleh ide Tsurumaru, untuk menarik perhatian para tantou, sesuai rencana (nista) Midare yang ingin membiarkan Okitagumi berduaan, dan tentu rencana tersebut terpaksa disetujui seluruh warga citadel kalau bukan karena keingin tahuan sang saniwa. Sementara itu, Namazuo sudah panik dulu karena Midare tak merespon panggilannya.

"Midare jawab aku- hah? Midare mimisan!?" Namazuo pundung di pojokan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Kashuu-kun kali ini bersama Yamato-kun bercocok tanam. Mohon bantuannya ya?" saniwa menugaskan.

"Aah, aku serahin tugasnya ke kamu ya? Aku nggak mau ngerjain tugas yang bikin aku kotor." Kashuu sudah menolak mentah-mentah duluan.

"Tunggu, jangan menghindar dari tugas." Yamatonokami membalas. Ada sedikit rona merah di antara mereka berdua. Meskipun sang saniwa terlihat tidak peduli, namun dirinya sangat senang melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Okitagumi pun pergi meninggalkan citadel.

"Hati-hati." saniwa melambaikan tangannya pelan, sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Dan selamat bersenang-senang, Aruji-san ingin berkata seperti itu bukan?" tiba-tiba suara yang tak asing didengar oleh sang saniwa.

"Namazuo-kun. Mmm... tentu saja, tapi aku lupa mengatakannya, ehehe..." saniwa tertawa garing.

"Yah, aku nggak menyangka kalau mereka sangat dekat. Hubungan yang unik." Namazuo berkata.

"Midare-chan mau ke mana?" sementara itu saniwa memandang heran Midare yang berjalan mengendap-endap ke pintu masuk citadel.

"Ah, ketahuan..." Midare nyengir.

"Midare, kalau kau melihat mereka bergandengan tangan saja sampai mimisan, apalagi melihat mereka sekarang." Namazuo berkata, disertai cengiran.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Okitagumi telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Sang saniwa menyambut riang dua uchigatana itu.

"Sepertinya kalian senang sekali dengan pekerjaan ini. Atau mau kupekerjakan kalian seperti ini terus dan selalu bersama-sama?" saniwa bermaksud menggoda.

"Kami menolak!" Okitagumi teriak bersamaan.

"Baiklah baiklah, jangan marah. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat." saniwa tersenyum ramah.

"Aaaahh, aakuu caapeek!" Kashuu meregangkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan saniwa.

"Oke oke, kerja bagus." Yamatonokami menanggapi.

"Ah iya. Yamato-kun." Yamatonokami memandang saniwa dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sepertinya, Kashuu-kun adalah orang yang kau sukai." seketika Yamatonokami merona.

"A-aruji, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" sang saniwa tersenyum jahil, namun terlihat senang.

"Karena setelah kamu bercocok tanam kamu tidak berandai-andai untuk bekerja bersama orang yang kamu sukai lagi."

.

.

.

.

Oke, maafkan saya karena Yamato terlalu uke di sini, tapi—inilah yang ada di otak saya setelah liat profil Yamatonokami di Internal Affair bagian bercocok tanam (atau bekerja di sawah, ah whatever).

Saya juga udah berusaha cek profil karakter satu-satu, tapi maaf juga kalo OOC. Heheheh /plak

Terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan mampir ke sini, dan menulis review bagi yang berminat.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya (yang entah kapan dan di fandom apa, hehe) /kaburnaikbango


End file.
